An Assassin in London
by ChaoticMayhem09
Summary: Ethan had never wanted to be an assassin, but shadows of the past were haunting him, literally. it was hard enough, but it only became harder when a girl from his school named Lena Aradine took an interest in him. can he escape his destiny? please review


The Year was 2012. The Assassin named Ethan crouched down from the top of the Eiffel Tower, his hood covering his face. He wore a plain black jacket, jeans and converse. If you disregarded the fact he was on top of Europe's National Heritage, he was just like a normal 17 year old. Except he wasn't. He never was. The soles of his feet edged slightly, only to let him leap off of the Eiffel Tower in a Swallow Dive, down to the pavement and probably his end. A girl, a _beautiful_ girl screamed her head off, saying his name.

It was a regular day in Scissors and Crosses Academy. The school was bustling with girls in casual clothing (since well the school didn't actually have a uniform) who were all excited to be back with their "BFFs." As they entered the gate, in groups larger than 9, a single girl walked between them all. She was alone, and her face couldn't be seen. She was hanging her head, a purple jacket helping her hide herself. She clutched her Satchel as she approached the large school.

The Academy had originally been an all girl's school. It was converted into a co-ed only recently, but still 80% of the School's populations were girls. A majority of them had boyfriends outside of school, keeping them grounded. The school was clean and well kept. Even the teachers were mostly women. The highest number of guys inside a class was 5 and the girls were usually 18. The Boys usually never made a dent to the girl's picture of them, since they weren't exactly "Stunning." So that's how it stayed, how it had been for the past 2 years.

The girl with the purple Jacket was named Lena. She was 17, and she was a good 5'8. She had long, red locks, twirling at the end. She had creamy soft skin, and he eyes were bright green as grass. She walked straight to her class, not even bothering to say high to anyone on the way. She was silent, and easily missed. She took out a little notebook, scribbling as if easing her mind. Everyone around her was talking, but not to her. She shook as she wrote, remembering something. She stops when she heard the door open. In came their teacher, a middle aged man who was balding and was obviously not aging well. He had thick glasses, and his was quite large around the waist. He was followed by another student, the girl's age. Her eyes widened as she saw the boy. He was tall, taller than her and perhaps the tallest in the class. He had a curly mess of black on his head, and bangs that covered his eyes, but you could tell he had a cut from his eye, a scar. It wasn't big and gross, but it was there. Lena felt her heart drop when she saw the scar. She didn't even know why, but it felt like she had the scar herself when it was still fresh. The boy wore a black jacket and a grey shirt under. All the girls in the class stared at him in awe, gasping. I looked around and noticed something odd. Well it wouldn't have been odd 2 years ago, but now it was. There wasn't any other boy here. It was just him, him and a class of hungry teen girls after a sizzle hot piece of meat. And she could tell by some of the girl's reactions, that the meat was him. Poor guy, she thought. They were probably going to devour him. It was strange though, that she felt the impulse to go over there and hug him, hide him behind her and tell everyone to stay back, like she was his. She shook her head, almost smiling. _There's no way he could be mine. _

"-Albarn."

She looked up; a little shocked at the word. She tilted her head. It was a boy's voice, so she assumed it was the boy.

"Albarn is my last name. Ethan Albarn. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please learn to cope with me, I am not very accustomed to being in a big crowd but I do hope to become friend with all of you."

Lena felt like sinking into her seat. He wasn't just hot; he seemed so formal and nice. Lena felt bad for him. He was probably going to be the main target of the entire Academy. She had dazed out again, because suddenly he was walking towards her. She sat up bolt straight, staring at him. He stopped at my motion, only to slowly edge for the empty seat next to me. _Oh Great._ Lena complained to herself. _The first boy I liked at this stupid school was already coming towards me and what do I do? Freak him out. Ugh._

She felt someone tap her shoulder.

It was Ethan.

"I'm sorry…" he said, with a tone of concern. "Did I startle you…?" he slowly felt his small scar, his face showing his worry.

Lena's face reddened as she heard his words. He was worried he scared _her. _She smiled softly, but it faded as quickly as it came. 2 other girls moved next to Ethan, wearing clothes that revealed a lot. And there was a lot to see. Lena looked for the teacher, but apparently he was called out of the room for something. She quickly looked away from Ethan, hoping the other girls wouldn't notice her.

Ethan was about to reach out to her until the two girls pulled him away, giggling.

"Hey there hot stuff, were going to show you around the place the fun way." One of them winked as she brushed his arm. The other looked over to Lena, a frown on her face.

"Are you talking to that _freak?"_

Lena shook as she heard her. Freak rang in her ears. She tried to move her whole body away, shivering. She was even more scared when she heard the next word. Or perhaps it was relief. Ethan had pulled himself away from them, a sudden coarse tone in his voice.

"I will not tolerate irritating people such as yourselves."

"Oh c'mon Hottie, you can't be serious…"

Lena turned to Ethan. She could see his eyes. They were furious, but his face remained calm. But the girls looked at him like it was _him _that was going to devour them. Literally. They quickly moved away, and he turned to Lena, a soft frown on his face. it made Lena cringe.

"I'm sorry about them.."

"N-no!...but you might not want to be here.."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Why?"

"You're looking at the Social life-less girl of Scissors and Crosses Academy."

"…so?"

She looked at him stunned.

"So you're going to be ignored if you hang around me! just don't…it's not fair for you.."

"It's not fair in general if people don't hang around _me _just because I hang around with _you._"

"But sti-"

He shook his head, smiling.

"I have a knack at finding friends. And I'm sure you're going to be a great friend."

She blushed, looking away. All she could say while stuttered out words was: "F-fine, your funeral…"

She was really trying hard to be tsundere. The rest of the day was bliss for her. She had spent the entire day with a boy she fell in love with at first sight. She felt so full of content that she was almost heart broken when they had to go back to their dorms. She found it odd how the boy had only been next to her when he said "Bye." Only to have him disappear before she could look at him. She didn't think to much about it, because her mind was clouded, full. She couldn't stop thinking of Ethan. It only took a day to have him wrapped around her mind.

She arrived at her dorm, her clothes still unpacked. She didn't unpack them though, she was too tired. She only crawled into bed, hugging the pillow as she softly whispered in a voice so inaudible that not even she herself could hear it.

"Ethan stay with me…"


End file.
